Heaven Hatred (Falling Down)
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Yuri burns, and he'll burn the heavens down.


**Heaven Hatred (Falling Down)**

 **Summary:** Yuri burns, and he'll burn the heavens down.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri on Ice

 **Note:** This was written for the Yuri on Ice Fantasy week 11/13/17- Day One: _Red_ _._ I chose the prompt ''Anger''. I also have entries for day 2, 3, 4, 6 and 7.

This is part of the Land of Gods and Monsters 'verse (fic 2) but can be read as a standalone.

* * *

''Ангел, dance to the tunes of heaven. To the glory of the Gods! Their power ever-growing, their visages beautiful, everlasting as if hewn from stone. Exalt their being, creature of heaven, and raise them higher than the sun!

Your existence a blessing, your steps a song, your every word a prayer unto the highest powers.

May you walk the halls of marble forever, untainted one.''

God, how Yuri hates heaven.

* * *

They say angels have hearts of glass- but Yuri's is diamond, indestructible, and maybe that's why he is different.

A heart of diamond. A little stroke against it lights a fire. Flames where a gem should be as cold as ice. He carries it softly at first, cultivating it in the hallowed halls he walks. It's warm inside of him, while the world is cold.

Yuri sings in the choir with the other children, young voices still high, purity ringing through. But when he dances- oh, when he dances on the ice, he cannot contain himself.

Besides, why should he? He's an angel, if he carries fire, it must be holy.

His rhythm speeds up. The other angels cry: ''He's out of tune, out of control!''

Yuri laughs, raising his arms, because he's not out of tune, he's dancing to another tune altogether. Agape turns into appassionato – and his fire is rising, rising, until the ice gives underneath the heat.

The fairies scream. ''Don't melt it, don't destroy it! What are you _doing,_ burning child?''

And this, he discovers, is art. To burn, but not to burn up. So he dances on ice and revels in the audience's gaze. He binds knives under white-hot coal feet, and cuts the ice with every move he makes.

He is an angel and he worships only himself.

An inferno born with wings.

* * *

The first time Yuri sees the silver-haired angel, it is a revelation. He is tragedy in motion, a dying star personified. Where Yuri is fire, anger, passion, Victor is death, the last breath before man is gone, the blue rose laid on a grave.

He is beautiful in his fall, the grace of his death the ultimate attraction.

Yuri… Yuri doesn't want to be Victor, he wants to go where Victor is and go _higher._

Why have wings, if you don't use them to elevate yourself?

Yuri will be the greatest one alive and _nobody_ is going to stop him.

* * *

He loves Victor for his defiance of Heaven, he loves him for not serving a God. He loves him so, so much- but Victor takes one look at the God of Spring (God of Daisies, God of Flowers, God of Sprouts and Budding Things. God of- of- God of Yuri's hatred) and he's _gone._

The flames turn into a wildfire, spreading like the anger inside his bones and Yuri is spitting, furious. His face contorts with it, appassionato notes rising, anger and hatred feeding him until he knows he will fall and does not care.

He'll fall sky-ward, because he's contrary like that, defying the Heavens at every turn. He'll soar higher than the Heavens, soar with the fire of Hell burning inside of him.

He'll burn them _down._

The notes of a new tune are heard.

It's _Yuri's Inferno_ , Angel of Fire.

Welcome to the madness.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So this is the story behind this part in the Land of Gods and Monsters:

''There is no ice in Yuri's soldier eyes, only fire. The boy is a blazing inferno and people watch him. The fascination with fire, the desire to play and the thrill of being burned are as old as time. They can't resist.''

I listened to Agape (both the normal version and the music box version), Allegro Appassionato and The Greatest by Sia while writing this! And yes, the ''Angel of Fire'' part was a reference to a fictional piece of music in the YOI universe called ''Angel of the Fire Festival'' which was Yuri's original exhibition skate, before he decided to go with ''Welcome to the Madness''.


End file.
